


Why?

by Binario



Series: Legendary Collection [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Giratina needs a hug, Giratina needs all the hugs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, angsty, damn it Arceus you asshole, kinda of an au, madness I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binario/pseuds/Binario
Summary: The Renegade Pokemon's unanswered question.





	Why?

Was it something that I did? Something about my behavior that was wrong? Why did you curse me like this, alone and rejected, for the eons to come?

Now I'm the renegade, the one who watches from afar. The soul that gazes hungrily into the world of the living, seeking to fill the emptiness of a long forgotten feeling. The cold heart, hardened by the confinement and the neglect, hiding all the pain away. All the sadness. All the wounds.

Was it because I played too rough with the ones I loved the most: my kin? Because I hurt Dialga, my precious brother? Or was it because I was too attracted to death? To that mournful song of the spirits that leave the world, never to return?

Why did you betray me Palkia? Weren't we family, Dialga? Why did you two agreed with Arceus?

I don't understand, the lack of logic in the actions of who I considered brothers is confusing. What made them do that? Had they forgotten the bond that joined us? What about Palkia's promise? Weren't we going to explore together the infinite space? Or follow Dialga through the tunnels of time?

How pathetic is it for anyone who sees me? I, Giratina, the mighty ghost dragon, curled up in the darkness because who I considered family chained me to a shadowed word. Roaring my pain to the endless sky because I'm hurt. I'm unwanted. I'm forgotten.

I'm lost.

Why, oh High and Mighty Arceus? Why must I be the antimatter to the world of the living? Why must I be the one who brings the spirits and keep them from returning to their previous dimension?

You couldn't prevent me from using the mirrors, though; the windows to the world of light.

You once told me that we three were one and the same, that we were your children and you loved us equally, without favoritism. Then, why do Palkia, the space itself, and Dialga, the living time, are your favorites? Don't you tell me it's lies what I'm saying, that I must be hallucinating, for I have seen it. Dialga and Palkia are praised as gods in Sinnoh. They have wonderful statues created for the sole purpose of thanking their protectors, the humans telling their children the story of the guardians of the region, the ones who prevent any danger to near their borders.

But for them, I am a nightmare.

Humans tell their children that I'm a demon from a twisted dimension, a dark force who only causes destruction and death, whose only objective is too terrorize the living and drag their souls back to the underworld. They say that I'm evil, as Darkrai himself.

I don't blame Darkrai for what he has done, he is just the victim, cursed to cause nightmares to every living being. Why did you did that to him? Did Darkrai dared to be different? Was he curious about things that disgusted you? Was he somewhat like me?

When I go to the world of light, I arrive with another form. My altered form is strange, slower and bulkier than my original one, although it could be worse. I could not be even able to visit the other dimensions. I have walked through the forests, trying to find someone who would share some words with me, say something to me, anything. But I only see terrorized pokemons who flee from me, their cries echoing across the forest, alarmed eyes darting in all directions.

What have you said to them, to make them act like this towards me? Is it my appearance, too different from the rest? Is it my dark colors, informing of my ghost type? Or is it perhaps my enormous size?

...why am I so lonely?

Dialga and Palkia are fighting, time and space crashing together in imposing flashes of blue and pink. Why do they fight like this, forgetting the importance of kin? Is it because I was the one who stopped their senseless fights? Because I was the one who could make them understand? Is it because I'm not there anymore?

What have you done, oh Mighty Arceus? Why did you separated me from my siblings? Even thought they betrayed me, I was the one who could calm them. Without me, they will destroy all of what you have created. Without me they are lost, wandering the dimensions in search of their mortal enemies: their own siblings.

I'm tired of this all. Tired of watching my family fight each other. Tired of being here, useless, a mere witness as my brothers go for each others' throats.

Dialga's familiar image flickers in one of my mirrors, the tired expression on his features telling me all what I need to know. He had just returned from a battle with Palkia, another one of their illogical battles. When I was with them, I used to do everything in my power to help my brothers, even if it required me to get the blame. Perhaps Dialga still sees me as kin. Desperately hanging to the flicker of hope, I let my mirror swallow my brother.

The second I saw Dialga's tense I knew something was terribly wrong.

I can barely remember the fight but I do remember the pain and the confusion. The devastating attacks that my brother used against me are forever imprinted on my mind. Dialga was merciless, my Reverse World being half destroyed by his Roar of Time. Why Dialga? What made you do this? Why is your hatred directed to me?

Dialga is gone now. Both my dimension and I take time to heal. I can't imagine what were the consequences of this fight to the light world... though my mirrors tell me an horrifying story that I prefer to bury deep inside my head.

I'm healed already when Palkia appears in my home. My brother looks lost, perhaps he was proving the level of control in space that he has mastered. His eyes dart at the tiniest flicker of a shadow. The confused red eyes flash with rage when he finds me watching him.

I know I should had expected it, but I couldn't help but feel surprised when the Aura Sphere connected with my body. My startled cry was silenced when Palkia rammed against me, his claws digging in my flesh. I struggle and screech, refusing to hurt my brother even as he readies for the next attack. I try to escape during the panic that overwhelmed me but Palkia's strength outmatches my speed and I lose my concentration, plummeting to the depths of the abyss.

I'm not aware of the duration of my unconscious state nor the time that it took me to heal. I do remember the feeling of betrayal that swirled inside my heart though. The pain of my wounds made me delirious and my eyes struggled to stay open. As I laid there, abandoned in the shadows of the Reverse World, I felt something that I hadn't before. Something that I dreaded to reach.

I felt myself snap.

All of the hurt, the pain, the betrayal, all of it! They all came crashing into me, poisoning my heart and filling me with malicious thoughts against my kin. I finally understood why my kin hated me, why Arceus hated me. I found the reason why humans and pokemon avoided me at all costs.

I was a monster.

I was the demon of the ancient stories. I was the beast that haunted the nightmares of the living. I was the guardian of the dimension of shadows. I was a creature of darkness and I had refused to embrace my true nature.

Arceus had seen my heart, shadowed and full of hatred, and he had locked me in this dimension to torture me. The innocence of my youth had refused to fulfill the true role that was given to me since birth; I used to cling to the hope of my kin accepting me and for us to return to our previous lives.

But now...

Now that my eyes were opened I could finally see the truth. My kin would forever hate me. Arceus wished me death. No one cared about my wellbeing. Every single living being were terrified of crossing paths with me, even if I had never done a thing to them...

...so why not giving them a reason to fear?

During one of their battles, my brothers had neared one of my loved mirrors. I wait for the right moment, eyes glued to the reflection. I vanish in the shadows as my kin is forcefully dragged to the Reverse World, their promises of death silencing when they realize where they are. Palkia and Dialga narrow their eyes, their challenging roars calling me to face them personally.

An invitation that I plan on accepting.

Shadow Force hits them with full force, their pained cries echoing across all the shadow dimension. They look around wildly for me, each of them charging their own attacks. I give them no time to react as I ram them at full speed, disappearing through the floating inverse waterfall. Palkia follows me while Dialga tries to intercept me, their confident auras making me scowl. Are they still sure they are going to win? Are they too arrogant to realize that I won't let them abandon this place alive?

They think they have me cornered, I can see it in their eyes. My brothers grin mockingly at me and prepare themselves for the final attack. The pink and blue attacks fly to me at amazing speeds, the power destroying everything in the way. When the combined Spacial Rend and Roar of Time are about to terminate me, the mirror in front if me opens and the attacks vanish. I smirk at the stunned expressions and my eyes glow with rage. Time and Space are no match for Antimatter.

"Who's weak now?"

When I let my brothers flee, I can barely stay levitating correctly. I won. It was easy actually, with my change of heart I can beat them quickly. My power outmatches them greatly, even my speed has improved. If I had launched that final attack, time and space wouldn't even exist by now. Why couldn't I finish them then? Because in the middle of the battle, I remembered something. Something that made me want to hide in the darkest part of my home. 

I had been about to kill my family.

Why did I let myself do that? Why did you let me do that, Arceus?

That battle did something to me. It unleashed the beast.

Now I'm corrupted. I can't even control myself. My rage is directed to everything that lives and I often challenge my siblings to battles that they can't win. I succeeded, they all have learned to fear me. My siblings, the humans, the pokemons, the other legendaries... even you Arceus

I can't say I regret what I have done. I just can't say it because it's not true. Giratina is not soft. Not warm. Not kind. Giratina is cold. A heart of ice, a soul of rage and a power of darkness. I'm not that naive, shy little creature that I once was.

I was born to be this, Arceus. This is what you have created.

Though sometimes, I find myself wondering something. It's always the same question, perhaps one day I will find the answer.

Why?


End file.
